Diferent
by IloveBechloeJoriFaberry
Summary: Lo único que tienen en común es su dolor, y gracias a el, encontraran la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy yo, Cars, a si me dice mi hermana .-. ese no es el tema ¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. Donde los papeles se cambian y la historia es trágica :D**

**Su hermoso y sensual review me apoyaría para continuar en estos fics y me subiría el autoestima c:**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertence, solo porque soy menor de edad…. Creo que es por eso .-.**

**Capítulo 1:Mimada y Amargada**

***POV Jade***

Frustrada, era mi palabra, estaba irritada, cansada…frustrada ¿por qué?, por mi padre, desde que mi mamá murió ya no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, no me escucha, me obliga a faltar a clases para satisfacer sus necesidades, no, no me refiero a necesidades carnales, eso seguramente lo hará con una mujer que vende su cuerpo para pagar su vida.

-¡Jade!, mañana no irás a clases, porque debes limpiar esta pocilga de casa-sispiré, agarré el poco valor que tenía, vi sus ojos marrones y contesté:

-No.

Me miró incrédulo, comenzó a reir y luego observó mis ojos, iguales a los de mi madre, de un colo verde y azul, esto le hizo enojar, cada vez que miraba mis ojos miraba a mi madre.

-Lo harás ó, atente a las consecuencias-dijo seco, frío, sin sentmientos, sin corazón.

Llegué a mi cuarto y puse el cerrojo, este hombre (al que le debo llamar "padre"), no toca, solo entra, y no quiero que vea mi momento de debilidad que el provocaba.

Saqué la navaja que estaba guardada en el cajón secreto de mi escritorio, sonrió tristemente y comienzo mi trabajo, no sin antes encender la televisión y ponerla a un volumen moderado para que el carcelero de mi padre no me escuche y tampoco se queje por los sonidos de la T.V.

Siento la sangre correr por mi brazo, ya no duele, hay que mirarlo de una diferente a la casual, no hay que imaginar sangre correr por mi brazo, hay que imaginar que los problemas se escurren por mí brazo en forma de líquido espeso color rojo; luego vuelvo a la realidad, me pongo una sudadera color gris y limpio los rastros de sangre, como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando la cruda realidad.

**-0-**

***POV Tori***

-Victoria, ya es tarde, pon tu vestido que vamos a la inauguración de la nueva empresa en la que trabaja tu padre-explicó su madre, repasando su maquillaje.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar algo más casual como Cat o Dianna-pregunté observando el vestido.

-Porque eso dañaría nuestra imagen, Victoria-

"Nuestra imagen", querrán decir SU imagen, a mí me importa tanto su imagen como saber que es la tripofobia*, suspiré y me puse aquel vestido.

-Es incómodo-dije hacia mi madre, ella solo ignoró el comentario y llamó a papá.

«Vamos en camino» y colgó, la comunicación entre mis padres es horrible, hace mucho que no veo un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, una mirada tierna siquiera, nada, absolutamente nada.

-0-

*POV Jade*

-Jade, hoy saldré, no me esperes despierta-sonrió acomodando su sombrero y se fue.

Suspiré y subí una manga de la sudadera, observé mi brazos, llenos de cicatrices, suspiré, me puse una chaqueta y salí de esa casa.

Caminé con la vista al suelo, sentí un golpe, levante la vista, la típica chica mimada, entrecerré los ojos y continué mi camino, pero paré en seco al escuchar un grito de parte de ella.

-¡Ten más cuidado!-gritó sacudiendo su vestido. Me acerqué a ella con los ojos entrecerrados, puse mi dedo índice en su pecho y comencé.

-Tú no me mandas, niñita-me iba a alejar, pero ella tomó mi brazo

-Yo hago lo que quiera, cuando quiera y a quien quiera ¿entendiste?-solté una risa al oír eso.

-Conmigo las cosas no son así, niña mimada-sonrió, vaya, que chica más rara.

-Victoria, Tori-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Para mí eres niña mimada, soy Jade- ella acomodó su cabello delicadamente ¿acaso es de cristal?

-Para mí eres chica amargada. Tengo que irme ¿te volveré a ver?-sonreí.

-Solo si tropiezas otra vez-antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, corrí hacia mi casa, noté el auto de mi carcelero a lo lejos, por suerte paró su coche y se bajó al parque, lo que me dio tiempo para subir por el árbol y entrar en mi cuarto.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-dijo acercándose a mi puerta, huelo el olor del cigarrillo y me hago la dormida, sin zapatos, con mi pijama, escucho sus pasos y siento su aliento, huele a cigarrillo y a mentes, se acerca a mí y dice un «Sé que estabas afuera, no soy idiota, pero, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez»

Y se fue, yo estaba preocupada y aliviada, quería que mi padre fuese siempre así, no una persona que tiene algo pesado en su pecho en vez de corazón.

-0-

-Buenas tardes, Jade-dijo mí padre con un tono calmado.

-Hola papá-sonreí y me fui rápidamente de mi casa.

-¡Chica amargada!-gritaron por detrás de mí.

-Niño mimado-ella sonrió y caminó hacia mí-

-¿Hacia dónde vas?-entrecerré los ojos y comencé a reír.

-No pensé que fueses tonta-dije-tengo una mochila, en mi mano un libro de Historia, estoy ENFRENTE de la parada de autobuses escolares-moví las manos y ella rio.

-Eres muy mala, yo quería ser amigable.

-Pero terminaste siendo una tonta mimada-y ella siguió riendo ¿se está riendo?, ¿por decirle tonta?

-¿A qué escuela vas?-pregunté

-A…WestVille High-abrí los ojos

-¿Ahora las idiotas mimadas van a escuelas públicas?-me miró y luego sonrió.

-Amargada y además sarcástica… ¿Qué más hay en ti?-

-Averígualo-le guiñé el ojo y subí al autobús, allí encontré a Alex y a Avril, bailando en el asiento, como siempre.

-Hola chicas- ellas sonrieron y me saludaron mientras Avril observaba a Victoria

-¿Quién es la chica?

-Idiota mimada-las chicas me miraron con confusión.

-Victorial es Victoria…una mimada bastante extraña.

*No lo busquen, es asqueroso :$


	2. Era ella

Hola,bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertence, solo esta historia y mis personajes creados.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Era ella"**

-¿De dónde se conocen con la…eh…mimada?-

-Pues, me escabullí con James Bond y….-Ally golpeó mi hombro, debo decirlo, duele.

-Jade, hablamos en serio-mencionó Avril

-Está bien-suspiré-tropecé con ella en la calle-me miraron con una cara de "¿estás de broma?"-

-¿Y eso fue todo?-preguntó Avril cruzándose de brazos-Quiero tu suerte, Jade. Solo tú puedes encontrarte con un bombón como ese-Ally comenzó a reir.

-Muevan su trasero, quiero sentarme-

-0-

*POV Jade*

-Amargada- me susurraron al oído, rápidamente golpeé su estómago con mi libro.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo sobando su estómago, que gracioso.

-Digamos que no me gustan las sorpresas- ella asintió adolorida.

-Digamos que ya me di cuenta-

-Me tengo que ir, mimado, encuentra amigas, o amigos, no sé, créate una vida…que se yo- mencioné calmadamente y me marché hacia mis dos mejores amigas.

*POV Tori*

Caminé con las manos en los bolsillos, me di cuenta que dos chicas se acercaban hacia mí, sonreí, me acerqué amistosamente hacia ellas.

-Hola, soy Tori-

-Soy Claire y ella- apuntó hacia una morena- es Camila- la pelinegra asintó tímidamente.-¿De dónde vienes?-

-De Brooklyn, pero me mudé aquí por situaciones…personales.

-Ya sé que se siente eso-dijo Claire- Mis padres sn los dueños de la cadena de restaurantes "Breslin", vivía en Manhattan y me mudé aquí- sonreí tiernamente al ver lo incómoda que estaba la castaña.

-¿Y tú?-apunté hacia Camila.

-¿Yo?, pues…mi vida no es muy interesante que digamos- Claire comenzó a reír mientras rodeaba a Camila con su brazo.

-Lo más impresionante de esta pequeña son tres cosas: Su cara bonita, su voz y su ternura inmensa, por lo demás es BASTANTE tímida-dijo Claire suavemente.

-No es para tanto-se encogió de hombros tiernamente mientras yo asentía.

-Pues de plano te vez bastante tímida…sin ofender- ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No import…-paró en seco al ver a las amigas de Jade, y una nueva, era castaña y de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es que Camila, está completamente loca de amor por…- Camila rápidamente le tapó la boca y la llevó al baño dejando a una Tori bastante confundida.

-¡Niña mimada!- gritó la gótica, la medio latina volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la voz de Jade.

-Amargada-respondió con el ceño fruncido, ya no era divertido su apodo.

-Alguien se enojó- mencionó sacudiendo su cabello.

-Sí, es molesto, ¿sabes?, no soy la típica niña mimada-

-Entonces yo no soy amargada…tú no me conoces-

-Digo lo mismo, Jade. Tú no me conoces- y la morena se alejó rápidamente.

-¡Hey Jade!, vamos a comer, tengo hambre- dijo Ally sobando su estómago y riendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya voy!-gritó, ya hablará con la mima…Tori.

-0-

-¿Sabes?, pienso que le gustas a Camila, Lauren- mencionó sonriendo Jade,con una mirada un poco siniestra.

-Eres tonta-mencionó riendo Lauren golpeando su hombro.

-¿Auch?-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, luego, se sintió observada, volteó, no había nadie.

-Me estoy volviendo loca-susurró Jade sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Ya eres loca-dijo Ally.

-¿Cómo escuchaste eso?- la aludida sonrió.

-Oído especial- sonrió Alex dando un mordisco a su manzana.

-¿Entonces cómo demonios no me escuchas en clase?- preguntó Jade observándola fijamente.

-Si te escucho, pero me da pereza responderte, o mirarte, sabes que soy perezosa y me hablas cuando tengo pereza, muy mal Jade, muy mal-

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Escuchó es su oído, era un susurro, se estremeció, era ella.

* * *

**Claire: Abigail Breslin**

**Alex: Dakota Johnson**

**Camila: Camila Cabello**

**Lauren: Lauren Jauregui**

**Ally: Jena Malone (Con el cabello largo xd)**

* * *

Dejen su review y no los mataré...okno.-.


End file.
